dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 (Impact Edition)
RELEASE DATE??!! Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is an upcoming game for the PlayStation Portable & Nintendo Wii in 2012. The graphics are equal to Raging Blast on PS3, according to the sreenshots shown so far. The game has over 125 characters, & 25 battle stages. 129 characters are present. 24 battle stages have been announced so far. Gameplay Certain additions have been made over Tenkaichi Tag Team. They include: *Blast Combo – Players can now kick their opponent into the air and attack them again by quickly teleporting or flying behind them by pressing the A button. *Sonic Sway – This technique allows the player to evade the opponents attacks. Since it takes longer for the attacker to get back into their fighting stance than it does the player dodging the attacks, the attacker is left with an open defense. The one evading can then quickly counter-attack their opponent. However, this feature only applies to physical attacks aimed for the upper part of the body; if the opponent aims for the player's legs, for example, they cannot evade the attacks. *Rush Ki Wave – A brand new combo finisher exclusive to some characters that allows them to send their opponent flying away with a charged one-handed beam. *Z-Counter – The ability to counter attacks by teleporting behind the enemy. This is a technique seen in the series many times. *Z-Burst Dash – An enhanced version of the dash attack from the previous games, this technique allows players to zig and zag as they move at high speed. *The addition of a new day and night system allows certain characters to harness the power of the moon to transform into a Great Ape. *The game's story mode, called Dragon Hunter, has been completely changed from the previous installment. Some cutscenes take place during the middle of a battle, interrupting the fight for a short time while the two characters talk, while others take place during the battle themselves. During in-game cutscenes, dialogue appears at the bottom of the screen as the player fights, and what each character says depends on how the match is going. The player can also issue one-hit KOs in story mode by dealing the blow used to kill their opponent in the source material. Also, the overworld is as detailed as the rest of the game. The story mode is much longer than the previous installment. *Fusion with any character like Gokhan, Vegely (Vegeta & Broly), Future Trunks and Gohan (Gohanks) Game Modes What-If Saga The what-if saga mode takes players through what-if battles never experienced in Dragon Ball Z/GT. The transformations in some battles are specific, and cannot be changed. The specific transformation are listed, if any.They include: 1. Piccolo vs. Raditz in Barren Wasteland Stage 2. Jeice vs. Kid Gohan (Great Ape), Krillen in Palnet Namek(Air) Stage 3. Future Trunks(Fighting) vs. Future Trunks(Sword), Kid Trunks in Ruined City Stage 4. Cell (Super Perfect) vs. Broly (LSSJ) in New Planet Vegeta Stage 5. Frieza (Mecha) vs. Goku (SSJ) in Barren Wasteland Stage 6. Cell (Super Perfect), Frieza (Final Form/Full Power/Mecha) vs. Goku (SSJ3) in HFIL Stage 7. Future Gohan vs. Adult Gohan in Ruined City Stage 8. Teen Gohan vs. Adult Gohan in Cell Games Arena Stage 9. Goku (SSJ3) vs. Majin Vegeta in Rocky Area Stage 10. Kid Goku GT (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Vegeta GT (Super Saiyan 4) in Kami's Lookout Stage 11. Goku vs. Bardock in Planet Vegeta Stage 12. Goku (SSJ3), Vegeta (SSJ2) vs. Broly (SSJ3) in Planet Vegeta Stage 13. Gotenks (SSJ) vs. Bardock (Great Ape) in Planet Namek(Water) Stage 14. Vegito vs. Super Buu (w/Gohan), Broly (LSSJ) in Supreme Kai's Planet 15. Gohan(Z Sword) vs. Super Buu (Base) in Supreme Kai's Planet 16.Gohan,Trunks(Sword) vs. Super Buu (w/Picollo) Dragon Hunter The dragon hunter ''mode takes players into the story mode of Dragon Ball Z & GT.The sagas included are: *Saiyan Saga *Captain Ginyu Saga *Frieza Saga *Trunks Saga *Androids Saga *Imperfect Cell Saga *Perfect Cell Saga *Cell Games Saga *Babidi Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga *Kid Buu Saga *Baby Saga *Super 17 Saga *Shadow Dragons Saga The mode also consists of the following movies: *Cooler's Revenge *Return Of Cooler *Super Android 13 *Bardock: The Father Of Goku *The History Of Trunks *Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan *Bojack Unbound *Broly: Second Coming *Fusion Reborn *Wrath Of The Dragon The mode has the following Boss Battles: *Frieza (Sagas 1-3) *Cell (Sagas 4-8) *Majin Buu (Sagas 9-10) *Super Buu (Saga 11) *Kid Buu (Saga 12) *Baby Vegeta (Saga 13) *Super 17 (Saga 14) *Syn Shenron (Saga 15) Battle 100 Returning from the prequel, ''Battle 100 mode pushes players into ever-increasingly difficult situations. Choosing a pair of fighters, fighting 100 increasingly difficult battles, customising them on the way is the motto for the players. Survival Again returning from the prequel, Survival ''mode pushes players to the limit with no customizable fighters, no breaks between or in fights, and no health regaining after each fights. Its all about skill and endurance. Dragon Tour The ''Dragon Tour ''mode consists of the following tournaments. Players can choose any of the 124 fighters: *World Tournament *World Martial Arts Tournament *Cell Games *Otherworld Tournament Free Play Play at your will with any fighter, stage and setting. Online Universe This mode, called O''nline Universe ''mode, allows upto 4 players to team up through ad-hoc or infrastructure and battle in: *''Online Dragon Hunter, where two players together complete the story mode of Dragon Ball Z & GT. *''Online Battle 100'', where two players have to complete 100 ever-increasingly difficult battles. *''Online Survival'', where two players together need to survive hordes of enemies. *''Online Dragon Tour'', where upto four players have to take part in a tournament and defeat each other. *''Online Free Play'', where upto four players can fight with any fighter, stage and setting. Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta(Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Vegeta *Vegeta GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Baby Vegeta (Normal, Super, Super 2, Golden Great Ape) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Saiyaman) *Gohan(Z Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Ultimate Gohan *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks(Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks(Fighting) (Base, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks GT (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Pikkon (Weighted, Full Power) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape) *Pan *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Frieza Soldier *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Post - Transformation) *Guldo *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Android 13 (Base, Super) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Hell Fighter 17 *Cooler (Fourth Form, Final Form) *Meta Cooler *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Broly (Base, Restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power-Weighted, Super Perfect) *Dabura *Videl (Base,Saiyawoman) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, w/Piccolo, w/Gotenks, w/Gohan) *Kid Buu *Janemba (Normal, Super) *Baby (Infant, Baby Trunks, Teenage, Baby Goten, Baby Gohan, Adult) *Hatchiyak *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Syn, Omega) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Bio Broly *Future Goten Stages (Announced So Far) *Islands *Ruined City *King Kai's Planet *Supreme Kai's Planet *Planet Namek (Land) *Planet Namek (Water) *Planet Namek (Village) *Dying Planet Namek *Planet Vegeta *Barren Wasteland *Rocky Area *Kami's Lookout *Dead Zone *HFIL *World Tournament Arena *Cell Games Arena *Bojack City *Arctic Wasteland *Outer Space *Korin's Tower *Capsule Corporation *Otherworld Tournament Arena *Majin Buu's Lookout *Forest Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball/Z/GT game to feature an online story mode. *This is the first Dragon Ball/Z/GT game to feature exclusive air and water stages. Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games